Thoughts That Count: Ezra
by Caithrine Glidewell
Summary: What's going through Ezra's head whenver he sees or thinks of Aria? This is my background story to all of the Aria/Ezra scenes from Ezra's point of view. Season 1. 1x05 is up! Also see Thoughts That Count: Aria and Thoughts That Count 2: Ezra *Season 2*
1. Pilot Part 1

_**Thoughts That Count**_

_**Episode 1 Part 1**_

_**Ezra**_

Summer was nearing an end. I was sitting alone at the Hollis campus bar with a drink and a book in one of the last afternoon's of the summer. In just a week I would be starting my new job. It was amazing how fast four years could go by.

"Can I get a cheeseburger please?" A girl a few seats down from me at the bar requested.

"You got it," The bartender replied.

I glanced over at her to see her staring off into space. She seemed... sad? Distracted. I wasn't sure.

"You alright down there," I asked.

The girl glanced up at me for a moment, then back down at her water, then smiled just a bit, "I'm a bit jet lagged. I just got back from Europe."

"Where in Europe?" I inquired.

"Iceland," She nodded, not seeming to completely open up to the conversation.

I kept talking hoping to change that, "I spent some time in Rynkiviok, before I went to Amsterdam. Its a great city," I said with a little smile.

She smiled just a little and licked her lips turning to face me a bit more, "So do you go to Hollis?"

I was glad to see her finally joining the conversation, "just graduated,' I nodded, "I'm gonna start my first teaching job," I enthused over this. I was excited, and excited to be telling someone.

She smiled, "Yeah, I-I think I'd like to teach," she paused, then tipped her head back a bit, "God, I love this song," I smiled at the sight. She was beautiful with her gently curled long dark hair tipping down her back.

"B-26?" I asked. It was my fovorite letter number combination. I thought it was beautiful. It was also the page in the Hollis english book with my favorite entry on it. It was also my favorite song. I wondered if knowing the song playing now, she'd recognize it. She just turned back to me and stare without and answer. I felt awkward and decided to ask a different question, "What's your major?"

The smile returned to her face as she answered, "Uh... Well I'm leaning toward English," She sounded excited.

I smiled bigger, "That's what I'm teaching."

She laughed a little, "Well and I write too, but so far its mostly personal. Just for me," She nodded.

I didn't understand how I'd become so sucked in to this conversation with this girl I barely knew, but it felt good. Everything she said made me smile, "I'm impressed."

"Why?" She seemed generally confused, and honestly I felt like a bit of an idiot for saying it. I _was_, but I was also flirting, again, with this girl I barely knew.

"Well, I tried writing," I said getting up and moving into the chair next to her, "I didn't get very far. You're lucky. If your writing for yourself, its true passion," I paused, looking down, then meeting her eyes, "maybe you'd let me read some of yours?"

"Yeah, you'd really want to?" The way her dark brown eyes sparkled when I asked her mesmerized me.

"Yeah! You're smart, you've traveled, great taste in music," I gestured towards the speakers with my eyes, "I'd like to know more about you," I got lost further in her eyes as I searched them.

"Yeah, I- I'd like to know more about you too," She smiled.

Our beyes locked, I was overcome. I leaned down slowly and kissed her. And she wasn't hesitant; she kissed me back. I pulled back to look in her eyes, then kissed her again deeper.

She pushed me away a bit after a minute, "We shouldn't do this... here."

I smiled at her and slid off my chair, offering her my hand. She took it and I led her into the girls bathroom.

The second the door was shut, I was kissing her again. We took a few steps back til I could feel her back into the counter We parted for a second and I hoisted her up onto the counter. My hands moved from her thighs to her waist and I pulled her closer. She pulled back for a moment and smiled at me, shaking her head at me. I smiled back, and she leaned in and pecked me on the lips, then pulled me back to her. It was the most intense kiss I'd ever had. And this girl she was... amazing...


	2. Pilot Part 2

I was excited to start my first teaching job the next day, but I couldn't get my mind off that girl. Aria Claire-Shay Montgomery. It sounded beautiful and Elegant. I considered texting her now, but I assumed she was probably in school. Just as I was, I reminded myself, and I had a class of students waiting for me.

I went into my classroom and set my bag down next to my desk. I turned to the clean, dark green chalkboard and looked at a moment, then picked up the chalk and weighed it in my hand. It felt amazing to be here, to be doing what I loved. I took the chalk and wrote my name on the board, Mr. Fitz, in big untidy handwriting and underlined it. Then I placed the chalk on the ledge and turned to look at my class, picking up my favorite coffee cup off the desk with a sigh. I scanned the room, getting to know each face. Then I stopped cold. There was one face I couldn't see, but I recognized her anyway.

_"God, I love this song," I smiled at the sight. She was beautiful with her gently curled long dark hair tipping down her back._

I recognized the soft curl of her full dark hair as it fell across her binder.

"Ho-ly crap," I said flatly, staring at her, trying to make it not be true, but as she looked up, I knew it was. Aria Montgomery, the girl I'd fallen for less than Twenty-four hours ago, was sitting in front of me, my _student_.

I saw her eyes widen in shock. I cleared my throat, not knowing qhat to do, because there was nothing I could do, not _here_, not _now_. I was trapped by my twenty eight other students.

Her phone rang and she dove for it, breaking my connection with her wide hazel eyes.

"Sorry," she said as she came up. Her voice was empty, but the word was loaded with meaning.

"Uh, I'm Mr. Fitz. Your new… English teacher," I smiled sheepishly, looking anywhere but at her, but still, out of the corner of my eyes I could see her shake her head.


	3. Pilot Part 3

**A/N OMG! I hope all of you saw tonight's episode! (season 1 episode 10 keep your friends close) And just FYI I so wish I could skip to this week's episode and write it out right now! But I can't so you're just going to have to bear with me. You'll be able to relive the whole season up until the new episodes start. Hopefully this can help you feel like Pretty Little Liars was never gone! And I'm going to keep posting on my other stories too, so hang in there, we're all bearing this together! And everyone, **_**please**_** let me know what you thought of tonight's episode, 'cause honestly, I'm still processing it. I'm lost!**

**And another important note: Go back and read chapter one again because its changed. I finally realized that Ezra wasn't saying **_**Are you twenty-six?**_** He said **_**E-26**_**, the title of the love poem he later wrote for Aria, but never told her about. So that changes a good portion of chapter one for Ezra, but reread Aria's too. So go back and read it!**

_**Thoughts That Count**_

_**Episode 1 Part 3**_

_**Ezra**_

I sat in my room that afternoon, grading papers, doing anything to keep my mind off of it, of _her_. Then turning my head to the side, I saw her standing outside my door. I turned my head up to look at her as she walked in. I knew we needed to talk, and the time was now, "You told me you went to Hollis," I said, trying to understand why she would lie.

"No. No, I said I was thinking about majoring in English," She said walking closely to stand by my desk, "And that's true!"

"Look, I think you're amazing, Aria," I said moving my hand to the corner of my desk to gesture my solidarity, "When I first met you I thought, Who is this girl?" I smiled slightly.

The corners of her lips twitched up and she bit her lip stepping forward to put her hand on mine. It felt warm, and small and light. I was uncomfortable with how good it felt to have her hand on mine, "I'm still that girl. Okay? Nothing's changed!" She pleaded with assurance.

"Yes, yes it has. I'm your teacher," I replied, looking up to meet her eyes, reading everything I saw there. The determination, the hope. I couldn't let myself be consumed by it.

"I know its not just me. K? You-you feel like this is right for us too," She was making it impossible to deny her. I wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

"But its not right," I said, and I slid my hand out from under hers, standing to break the connection between our eyes, "We just can't," I walked out of the room leaving her behind…


	4. Pilot Part 4

_**Thoughts That Count**_

_**Episode 1 Part 4**_

_**Ezra**_

I walked slowly up the steps at the church to where I'd seen Aria standing alone. She turned to look at my as I stepped onto the landing.

"Was she a friend of yours?" I asked courteously.

"You care?" She asked, her voice sounding like she was holding down tears.

I paused for a moment, choosing my words, "I don't know what I feel worse about. Having to stay away from you or being a jerk about it."

She turned to face me, finally meeting my eyes, "Yeah, she was one of my best friends."

"I'm sorry," I said, even though I knew I couldn't compensate for anything with my words. They were weightless.

"For Allison or for being a jerk?" She inquired.

"Both," I responded without missing a beat.

"Well, thank you," she said quietly. I smiled just a little in comfort, "I would never want to do anything that would get you in trouble," She said shaking her head, then she leaned up to kiss me gently on the cheek. I couldn't deny how secure her words made me feel, "Goodbye Ezra."

She dropped her eyes and walked around me. It suddenly dawned on me that I couldn't just let her go, she was amazing. I turned without a word and grabbed her arm. I pulled her to me without thinking and crushed her lips under my own. I kissed her with passion and when our lips parted for the last time, I was pained.

She fell back down on her heals and looked up at me with her deep brown eyes. She reached up to play with my hair and brush my cheek, before breaking her stare and walking away.

I watched her go down the steps, and I felt so alone standing atop them...


	5. The Jenna Thing Part 1

Thoughts That Count

Episode 2 Part 1

Ezra

I walked down the hall, grading a paper on my binder. I could tell I was going to run into someone, and looked up to see Aria standing in front of me.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked.

I happily put my papers aside and smiled at her, "Yeah, of course."

"I'd like to transfer out of your class," her words took me off guard. My face fell.

I looked around the hall way, then looked back to her, "Can you come inside for a minute? Please" I requested.

"Yeah," she whispered, and I followed her into my classroom.

I closed the door behind us and walked over to her, meeting her eyes as well as she would let me, "I understand where your coming from. I just… wish that you could stay in the class?" I requested, hoping to dissuade her of her plan.

She sighed and looked down at her binder, then back up at me, "This isn't an easy decision,' she paused and her lips scrunch in the way I had noticed she did when she was set on something, "but I feel like it's the right thing to do."

"I can keep my feelings in check," I offered, feeling like I was grasping at straws.

"I can't," she returned, "And even if I could, I don't want to. Its too hard to sit in this room everyday and call you Mr. Fitz. Okay? I can't pretend like I don't know you," she shook her head, and I knew I couldn't argue with her reasoning. I huffed unhappily. "So, will you sign it?" she asked, holding out a form to me.

I took it and looked over it soberly, "You're sure?" I checked one more time, reading her eyes.

She shook her heady just barely side to side, then blinked, "Yeah, I-I'm sure."

I looked down and scribbled my signature on the form. I know that by doing this I am signing away my right to see her, and it hurts.

I gave it back to her and she looked down at the paper, "Thank you," she said, looking up again.

"Mm-hmm," I mutter and watch her go, walking out of my class for the last time.


	6. The Jenna Thing Part 2

_**Thoughts That Count**_

_**Episode 2 Part 2**_

_**Ezra**_

By class the next morning, Aria had left my mind. It didn't feel like anything had changed. It made no difference weather or not I would see her in the fourth row over, fifth seat back. My mind was clear, and my mood buoyant.

"Okay everyone, Let's take our seats," I said as I wrote the word _innocence_ on the board and underlined it. I heard the class shuffle to their desks and turned around, rolling up my sleeves. I heard the clicking of heals and looked to the doorway where a dark haired girl stopped in surprise in the doorway, looking away from her phone for what I assumed was the first time today.

"Am I late?" she asked, looking over to me.

I leaned down to pick up a stack of papers, "Its Mona right?"

She instantly perked up and put her cell phone in her bag as if my knowing her name was the best thing to happen to her right then, "That's right Mr. Fritz," I laughed along with the majority of the class at her mistake. She turned to them, "What?" she snapped.

I scratched my cheek and smiled at her, "Take your seat, Mona, please," she went to her desk and sat down.

I picked up the stack of papers, and started counting them into stacks for each row, "If the mockingbird represents the idea of innocence, what characters are innocent?" I asked the class as I passed out the papers, "Take a second, jot down your ideas, we'll discuss."

I returned to my desk and picked up my lesson plan and a pen.

As I heard another set of footsteps, I looked up to see Aria walk into my room and set a paper on my desk. Everything I'd managed to keep out of my thoughts came back as I looked down at the sheet she'd left on my desk. The transfer form was stamped with a dark, red DECLINED in the bottom right hand corner. I dropped my pen and paper and picked it up. No matter how many times I read the eight letter word it didn't register in my mind.

I looked up from the paper to her, sitting in her chair, focussed on her book. It took a moment, but her eyes came up slowly to meet mine. Her lips twitched in the tiniest appologetic smile, and I looked down. This wasn't going to be easy, It never was...


	7. The Jenna Thing Part 3

Thoughts That Count

Episode 2 Part 3

Ezra

I walked down the sidewalk that weekend, on my way to the rosewood theatre, where they were showing one of my favorite movies. _It Happened One Night. _It was always a favorite of mine. I hoped maybe, going back to the past, To a time before Aria saturated my life, I could clear my head.

But as I rounded the corner I saw a familiar dark head standing outside the theatre. Aria with her gently curled dark hair, standing alone. I tried to stop myself and take a step back, but I carried myself forward feeling an undeniable buzz. I smiled excitedly and said "Aria!"

She turned and smiled when she saw me. My smile only grew. Just seeing her made me happy. She stuttered for a moment and looked over her shoulder, "Hey uh... Mr. Fitz! Hi, this is my mom, Ella," She told me as her mom walked up behind her.

My smile dropped a little. This had gone from a happy moment to a very bad situation in just a few short seconds. I tried to call my smile back as her mother spoke.

"Oh, Mr. Fitz, the new English teacher," she recalled.

"Yes," I reached out to shake her hand, "Its a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Montgomery," _Although I really wish we weren't meeting under these circumstances. Awkward..._

"Oh please, call me Ella. We're a very informal family,' She told me.

"Ah," I replied with a nod, not sure what to say. The situation only felt more tense by the second, though it didn't seem to touch Mrs. Montgomery.

"Are you going to see the movie?" She asked. Aria scratched her head and looked down. I could tell she wanted out just as bad as I did.

"Yes, I am," I said, looking up at the sign board, happy to finally break eye contact with Aria's mother, "It's-its uh one of my favorites."

"Oh, Aria's too," Mrs. Montgomery said perkily, "she's told us a lot about you," my smile suddenly dropped at her words. _How much?_, "Although you forgot to mention the... you're very young part."

_Young enough to date your daughter and then find out that, oops, she's my English student. Great Idea Ezra._

"Uh- I- I was just-" I started, but Aria also sped to cut the conversation short.

"Well... wel- we should get going... the movie's starting,' Aria said urgently, looking between me and her mom, and grabbing her arm.

"We'll see you inside," Ella nodded as they walked away.

I looked down shaking my head, but caught one more thing as the entered the theatre, "And you forgot to mention the really cute part."

I downright dropped my head in my hands. I needed a drink.


	8. The Jenna Thing Part 4

**A/N I'm really sorry its taken me so long to update this. I really am going to try to finish season 1 before season 2 starts though. Enjoy.**

**Thoughts That Count**

**Episode 2 Part 4**

**Ezra**

**I walked into the theatre, closing the door behind me. Immediately I saw Aria and her mother sitting near the isle. I walked forward, perpously trying to avoid the Montgomerys as I searched for a seat, hoping beyond hope Mrs. Montgomery wouldn't say anything. **

"**Mr. Fits," I heard a gentle female voice speak from behind me. My breath caught. Well there went that plan. I turned around to look at Ella with a forced smile, "Why don't you come sit with us?"**

**I saw Aria look at her mom in surprise, then give a scared warning glance up at me. I so wanted to obey the warning in her eyes, but there was nothing I could do without being inconsiderate.**

**I stuttered over my words as I replied, "Uh… Yeah. Yeah, okay," no, not okay. Looking down at my feet I moved past Mrs. Montgomery to sit next top Aria. Our hands touched as I sat down and we both awkwardly pulled away. **

**I faced straight forward, not daring to look over at her, my shoulders stiff.**

**The lights dimmed and Mrs. Montgomery held the popcorn out to me in in offering. Without looking over I shook my head. "I'm fine, thank you."**

**I took a deep breath, my hands in my lap. This was going to be a long movie.**


	9. The Jenna Thing Part 5

Thoughts That Count

Episode 2 Part 5

Ezra

The rain pounded against the roof of my car, making it difficult to see through the windshield. As I pulled down the street I saw a girl step out of a coffee shop, making no rush to get out of the rain.

As I pulled closer, I had to look but I could swear her dark hair reminded me of Aria. I slowed, pulling up next to her, and she looked over through my window. It was Aria.

I didn't know what to do. She looked sad, and I knew she was cold, wearing a skirt. I knew the look in her eyes was because it was me she was looking at. I wanted to make it go away, but that would mean going against what I knew was right.

But my gut was telling me that leaving her there was wrong.

I turned back to the road, pulling up some ahead of her so it wouldn't look like I was specifically picking her up. I took a deep breath and pushed the passenger door open. I waited and for a second there was nothing.

Then I could feel her there, cold, beside me. She set her warm coffee next to my hand on the break, and the door closed.

I was so close to her it hurt. It hurt to pull forward without a glance, the deafening silence between us, whitewashed by the sound of the rain.

Instead of turn, I kept forward, into an alley behind an apartment complex.

No one else was her. It was just me, and her, and the pressure, pushing me to do what _felt_ right, not what _was_ right.

I broke the car and just sat there, staring at my lap for a moment. I could feel her staring at me.

Then I looked up, and her lips were on mine, soft warm.

I moved to her cheek, her neck, her warm, soft skin under my lips. It was just me, and her.

I pulled back to look her in the eyes. _This_, this moment, was right.

I kissed her softly. This was right.

She rested her hands on my shoulder and her forehead on mine.

"I know it," She said breathily, "You feel like this is right for us too."

I took in a deep heavy breath, "You're right. You were always right…"


	10. To Kill a Mocking Girl Part 1

Thoughts That Count

Episode 3 Part 1

Ezra

I walked down the halls the next morning. There was a new lightness to the air. I was more excited than usual to be here because I knew I would see her.

And as I rounded the corner into my hall I did.

Her pace slowed as she saw me and I smiled.

I looke4d down like a blushing schoolboy as I passed her and gave a soft, "Good Morning."

I looked up to meet her eyes and her smile, "Hi."

I laughed a little to myself. I stopped just outside my classroom to glnce at her again.

She smiled back, biting her lip, and swaying. I laughed.

_Who knew I could have this affect on a girl?_


	11. To Kill a Mocking Girl Part 2

**A/N Sorry again its taking me so long to get these posted, but I will have Season 1 done before Season 2 starts in 15 days. Oh wow, yeah, I'll get on that! Enjoy!**

**Thoughts That Count**

**Episode 3 Part 2**

**Ezra**

I walked out of the bathroom and smiled absently at a student as I returned to my room.

I set my coffee cup down on my desk, feeling someone in the room behind me. I looked up and saw Aria standing stiffly in the doorway, "Hey," She said breathily.

"Hey…" I replied cautiously, "Are you here to ask about the… homework assignment?"

"Do you have plans this weekend?" She asked, completely ignoring my question. _Well I guess that answered it anyway. Nope._

I scoffed at how forward she was, "I'm thinking we should talk about the homework assignment." I told her, sitting down. I had no idea what I was doing. We couldn't be here like this, somewhere so risky…

"So you do have plans?"

"I don't," I replied.

"Okay, well. There's… this opening at the gallerie where my mom works, and I promised I'd help out, so… If you're free…" she trailed off suggestively.

I looked down, shaking my head, "Do you think that's wise? Hanging with you and your folks? A parent teacher conference over free wine…" I was pushing her away, keeping her at arms length. I didn't know why I kept swaying back and forth. Last ngiht in my car, this morning, but now… I was lost.

"Okay, fine, it's a bad idea," She stepped forward and looked into my eyes, "What… if we met up afterwards," a smile spread across my lips. That was smarter, "I could tell them I'm going to Noel Khan's party."

I chuckled, "Well, maybe you should. Go to the party." Keep her at arms length. At least here…

"Why… would I want to do that?" She asked in a way that I believe was meant to be flirtatious but came across as a bit more clingy.

"So your classmates don't suspect you've lost interest in your peers," I suggested. Maybe I could get out of this, before it became complicated…

"Too late, "She slid her hand slowly on my desk to slip my pinky in between hers.

I looked down at our hands with a deep breath then up at her deep brown eyes. _It already was complicated…_

The door opened and I clenched my hand into a fist as Mrs. Welch came in.

"Ezra, wh- Oh sorry. Excuse me, I-I-"

"No, it's fine. Come, come in Mrs. Welch. Um…" I scrambled, grabbing my mug, then setting it down again and reaching for the first paper on my desk as I stood., "So are we clear about the homework assignment?"

"Yes… Totally. If I have any questions, I'll reach out to you."

"Great," I said with forced enthusiasm.

"Thank you Mr. Fitz."

I followed her to the door and just before I closed it we shared a dark look. She knew how close it was. Her eyes told me she knew how dangerous this was…

I turned back around with the door closed and smiled, "How can I help you Mrs. Welch?"

_I really needed to become a better actor._


	12. To Kill a Mocking Girl Part 3

**Thoughts That Count**

**Episode 3 Part 3**

**Ezra**

I lazed around in my apartment Saturday night, grading papers on the couch with cartons of Thai take out spread messily around me. I'd just settled into the couch again when I heard a soft knock on the door. I hopped up and opened it with a creek.

I stopped in surprise for a moment. In front of me stood Aria with a tear streaked face. "Hay," I said lightly. _How did she find my apartment… Small towns… _"I thought you were helping out at the gallerie?"

"I was," she replied, rushed. She took a deep, tight breath, shifting her weight, "Can I come in?"

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea," I told her quickly. If she came in, I was protecting her, it was real…

She looked down, "I… I'm sorry. This was a mistake. I shouldn't have come here. I just didn't know where else to go…" She looked me in the eyes, hers glossed over with tears. _Aria… _"I'll see you on Monday."

I felt guilty. I could feel a lump rising in my throat. I couldn't just let her go like this, "No, wait," my voice was shakier than I'd anticipated as I stepped into the hall after her. "Are-are you okay? Do you need me to drive you home?"

Are scoffed, rolling her eyes and shaking her head, "That's the last place I wanna be."

"Why? What happened?" I asked, naturally gravitating towards her.

"Can… Can we just be here for a minute?" She looked on the edge of sobbing. The lump in my throat grew so I couldn't speak.

I just stepped forward taking her in my arms, burrying my nose in her full soft hair. I rested my chin on her head, swaying with her as she nestled her face in my chest. I just held her for a moment, then kissed her head softly.

There was no way I could let her go. Not with her here in my arms, now. I couldn't leave her.


	13. Can You Hear Me Now? Part 1

**Thoughts That Count**

**Episode 4 Part 1**

**Ezra**

Standing in front of a mirror Sunday morning, I realized I really needed to tone up. With my abs, _or lack there of_, it was a miracle Aria had fallen for me. Wasn't that what girls looked for in a guy these days?

Hitting the gym was out of the question. I'd cancelled my membership six months ago since I failed to use it. Ever.

So I rummaged my bike out from underneath a few boxes of crap I had no better place for and headed out.

I was caught a little off guard when I saw Aria and her friends clustered around a bench in the middle of town. I contemplated stopping, but that didn't seem like the best idea.

"Hey Mr. Fitz," I heard one of them call out to me. I glanced over to see Hanna waving her fingers at me. I lifted my hand off the handle bars in a half assed wave and kept riding.

_Would this be any less awkward if I weren't dating Aria?_

"Looking good Mr. Fitz!" Another girl called. I didn't even bother to look back this time. I just blushed and pedaled faster.

_No I don't think it would be._


	14. Can You Hear Me Now? Part 2

**Thoughts That Count**

**Episode 4 Part 2**

**Ezra**

I prepped for yet another class on Monday. I didn't have Aria's class that day and my other ones passed slowly and gratingly.

"Hi," I heard her voice and stopped writing on the board immediately, looking up to see her coming in the back entrance to the class.

"Hi," I said chipperly, dropping the chalk and straightening my coat.

"I saw you riding around town the other day," She said awkwardly, standing stiff, "On your bike."

"Yeah… I-I saw you too. I waved," it sounded lamer now than it had felt when it had happened, "Remember… I would have stopped but you weren't…alone…"

"Yeah. My friends thought you had nice legs."

I nodded, resisting the urge to laugh. "What do you think?"

I was flirting and I knew it. Awkwardly but still. I was suddenly very interested in her answer.

"That I was embarrassed that my friends thought you had nice legs," _Well that didn't pan out how I'd hoped_. Of course this wasn't the place or the time for it. I chuckled, "it's a little awkward under the circumstances."

I sobered up, "Aria, what are the circumstances here? If you know, please tell me, because this is completely new territory to me."

Out of all the complicated relationships… and I was willing to bet this wasn't the kind there was an online support forum for.

"Yeah, me too," She looked down and took a deep, heavy breath, "Maybe this isn't smart."

"I promise you this isn't smart," I retorted before I could think of how she'd take it. She turned and began to leave. I watched her go for a second then made up my mind, "But, we need to talk," She turned back, and I knew my snap decision was the right one, "There things we need to cover that we can't between classes. Uh, I'm home tonight-" A locker slammed in the hallway and we both turned to look towards the sound, pausing for a second to make sure we were safe. I suddenly wished she'd closed the door when she came in, but let it go as she turned back to me, "I could make you one of two dishes that I actually know how to cook. But I want to talk to you when I'm not looking at you over a desk or-or through Dan Furan's fauxhawk," We both laughed but it was true. More and more I missed that day in the bar or the evening in my car, our stolen seconds at the funeral. The time when she was mine without the judgment or trying eyes of the world.

I met her eyes as she glanced over her shoulder, just to be careful, "What time?"

"Seven," I said with a smile.

"Seven's good," She replied softly. Aria walked out of the room and for a second I noted that her butt looked really cute in that skirt.

I spun around and did a fist pump like one of the immature high school kids would have.

_Why did she have this effect on me?_


	15. Can You Hear Me Now? Part 3

**Thoughts That Count**

**Episode 4 Part 3**

**Ezra**

I had music playing softly as I prepared dinner on the stove. I stuck my finger in the sauce and tasted it just as I heard a knock on the door. I threw a little hand towel I had over my shoulder and rushed to open in.

"Hey," I said sweetly when I saw her standing on the other side.

"Hey," She replied with a smile.

"Oh, come in," I said hopping out f the way and gesturing to my humble abode, "Go ahead and look around. Make yourself at home. Dinner will be done in about twenty minutes if I don't screw it up horrifically."

She laughed and stuck her hands in her back pockets. I returned to the stove as she glanced around. I heard the click of a type writer and then the tinkle of her laugh, "Do you use this?" she asked.

I came out from behind the island chuckling lowly as well. I'd almost forgotten it was even there, "As a paper weight. Mostly its to remind myself that there was literature before lap tops." I coughed embarrassedly and watched as her gaze wondered around the rest of the apartment, taking it in. I loved the way the low light shimmered on her curls and the modest lip gloss she wore. She looked beautiful, so much more than some high school girl…

"What do you think?"

"Its nice!" She smiled, "Yeah, I like it. Thanks for asking me."

I returned her smile, "You're welcome," I scrunched my lips, debating the next topic of conversation that popped into mind, "How are things at home?"

She sighed, "Fine. My mom and dad are having a… date night."

"Hmm!" I piped up, food in my mouth again. This was good, "Maybe they're working things out."

"They can have all the alone time in the world, but she's… huh-she's gonna be miserable when she finds out.

"Aria, has it ever occurred to you that maybe your mom… knows more about this than you think?" I questioned, noticing that she could be a little blind to anything other than how this had all effected her. I wondered if it made her unable to see that maybe things weren't as bad as they looked.

"No. She doesn't know. That's… the worst part," she retorted, "well, almost the worst part."

I tried to find some path of reasoning that would make her see what I saw, "Well, its possible that your parents have come to some sort of understanding that you don't know about." I was well aware that I was beginning to sound like a school counselor more than a boyfriend… potential boyfriend… friend…

"No, Its not possible," she snapped, "What do you mean and understanding?" I tried to come up with a scenario that didn't revolve around her, half trying to backtrack, "Okay, um… When I was 12, my parents broke up, and it threw my brother and me for a loop. I found out later they'd both been cheating…" _How did I phrase this? _I pulled the towel from my shoulder, "They worked through the infidelity. It was just something else that killed the marriage."

"But that's _your family_, not mine," she threw back defensively.

I looked away, trying not to become argumentative. This wasn't about me.

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"I'm just saying, that even though your dad put you in this position, its not your problem to fix," I told her, more coldly than I'd intended.

"I'm not trying to _fix_ it, I'm trying to _deal_ with it," she snapped again, raising her voice at me.

"But they're the ones that should be dealing with this!" I urged her. I tried to find some way to explain this to her that is _was not _her problem. Its didn't need to be. "What you can't see now, is that your parents need to figure it out for themselves. Like adults."

"Like adults?"

"Right," I said. _See, simple._

"Like I'm not mature enough to deal with this?" she snapped.

My jaw dropped. _God! I did not mean it like _that_! _"Ah- I didn't say that!"

"Yeah. I think that's exactly what you said," she shot back, "You said I am a child and I should mind my own business."

"Now I guarantee you that's not what I said," I reiterated in vain. This was becoming a pointless runaround.

"Well, if I'm such a child, why did you ask me here?"

I took a deep breath, trying to change the course of the conversation. I sat down next to her, trying to soften the tone of my voice. "I asked you because… I don't see you as a child," I met her eyes, trying to instill what I was saying in her, "And that's exactly why we need to figure out what's going on between us."

"Okay. Just leave my parents out of it."

That was the it. I wasn't going to let her beat me up over something _she'd_ come to _me_ about, "You came to me about your father. Do you remember that?" I snapped angrily.

Aria didn't speak this time, just stared art me wordless. I shook my head, waiting for some signal that she got my point. I wasn't at fault here.

After a few seconds she threw herself up from the couch and rushed sround me to pick up her purse. My jaw fell open and I stood up too, "You know, I um… I think I made a mistake coming here."

"I don't think you did."

"I do. Its not something and _adult_ would have done," she retorted before turning to storm out.

_Again with the damn…_

I threw down the towel. _I could not believe her._


	16. Can You Hear Me Now? Part 4

**Thoughts That Count**

**Episode 4 Part 4**

**Ezra**

I came into Aria's first hour class the next morning and just launched into my agenda.

"I'm wondering. Is anyone else bothered by Atticus's hypocrisy at the end of the novel?" I didn't even bother to give them time to answer, "No? Well, he's Mr. Due Process when it comes to Tom Robinson, then as soon as Bob Ewell gets stabbed, he's willing to buy into the sheriff's cover up."

"He was protecting Boo Radley," Spencer blurted out.

"Protecting him?" I spat back, " From-from what? The justice system? Atticus is an officer of the court and he's conspiring to… cover up a crime? And he's willing to let his own son take the fall for something that Boo Radley did?" I threw back in her face, uncaring of the fact that she didn't deserve it. I reserved the right to be hard on my students if I saw fit.

"It was a trade," Aria threw out.

I turned to her, depositing my hands in my pockets, "What was a trade?" "Mr. Ewell would have killed those kids. Boo saved them… And Atticus was still feeling guilty over Tom Robinson, so he offered Jem to take Boo's place. Almost like a sacrifice."

"Oh, very noble," I said, almost mockingly. Spencer may not deserve it, but Aria did. We both knew we weren't talking about _Atticus's_ hypocrisy. "Too bad Jem was unconscious. You think he might have had a different opinion?"

"No. Jem would have said yes," she snapped back without a beat.

"You're sure about that?" I tested her again, her stubbornness.

"He was brought up right."

A tense anger filled silence drifted between us and I could tell all eyes were scrutinizing us. The heaviness was apparent to more than just me and her. That was going to be a problem.

A boy in the back of the class cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Sperling. Do you have something to add to the discussion? Aside from flem," I snapped.

"Just… his dad was a lawyer. He could get the kid off," he paused, "Um, being brought up right had nothing to do with it."

"Really? The Whole book is about what shapes us into adults. Or haven't you been paying attention?" I questioned him.

"No, No, I was just saying-"

"You were _just saying _that Aria made an attempt to understand this book, and you haven't," I cut him off. If Aria wanted to be treated like a child, I'd show her what it felt like. This is what it meant to be a _student_.

"No, I-I wasn't saying that Mr. Fitz," He said in a disheveled tone.

His broken posture finally got to me. I was chewing him out for… _what?_

"Sorry. What _were _you trying to say?"

"It'd probably be easier for Atticus to get the kid off than… to get Boo off. That's all," He explained, then proceeded to stare at his hands in his lap.

Without another word I walked back to my desk and assigned book work for the rest of the period.

_What the hell was I doing?_


	17. Can You Hear Me Now? Part 5

**A/N Parentheses are Ezra's inner thoughts as she's talking.**

**Thoughts That Count**

**Episode 4 Part 5**

**Ezra**

I sat around my apartment that night trying to calm the headache I had induced upon myself. What I did was completely stupid. And reckless. Taking any problems I had with Aria into the classroom was a serious risk.

I heard a quick knock and was certain before I opened the door that it was her.

The second it was open she was inside and talking.

"Okay, I have _never_ been so embarrassed in my life! I mean first you complain about me being immature, _(technically I…) _and then you _act_ like that in class like I needed to be protected? I mean and _everybody_ knew that there was something weird going on! I mean, _God_! What was that? _(It was a good question. I was still wondering too. It wasn't fair too her. It wasn't fair to my class. I fully deserved to be chewed out. I tried to interject but she powered on.) What_? Were you trying to teach me some kind of _lesson _or something? Because I _totally _don't need that from you. And you don't know _anything _about my parents, alright, so don't say that they have some kind of _arrangement_ or _understanding_ or something, because you don't know them and you don't know me. Okay?"

She was right. Every word she said was right. I'd acted like… like an asshole and now I was paying for it. We'd had a fight like we'd been going out forever on our first date, "Yeah, you're right."

"I am?" She asked emptily, caught completely off guard.

I shook my head and admitted the truth, "I really… don't know anything about you."


	18. Can You Hear Me Now? Part 6

**Thoughts That Count**

**Episode 4 Part 6**

**Ezra**

"Mm! You're lucky. My cooking is always better the next day. I make really good left overs," I joked as we sat on the floor of my apartment. She giggled, trying not to choke on the food in her mouth, "Don't laugh. No, seriously. The pesto will get up your nose, we'll need the… Jaws of life in here," I laughed.

She did too. The way her hair shook when she laughed made me smile. She was so beautiful.

I put my head down, sobering up, "I'm sorry. About what happened in class. I was mad at you for walking out of here. Its stupid, but… I was. Going after Sperling like that… not my finest hour as a teacher." In retrospect, the chance of ever having such a horrible moment again was probably slim. I'd really screwed up.

"Well, you're right. I… am a fixer when it comes to my family. And I'm the one planning and negotiating. Just trying to keep things together and keep things solid."

"What are you afraid of? I asked. There was something more than just her anger at her father, and I wanted to know, to help her.

"That things will change, but… that's not really helping is it? Its just trying to keep things frozen."

I understood what she meant. Like I was trying to keep us frozen, putting her at arms length, but I couldn't do it anymore. I needed to bring her in and fid out what we were.

"It's human nature to try and hold onto things," I reassured her.

"I feel like my Aunt Ruth," She said, rolling her eyes, "She had her pet cat stuffed when he died. And you walk in her house and… there's mugsy on the piano."

"Oh god," I whispered through a chuckle.

"He's just there and she talks to him. I mean there's not really much difference between mugsy alive and mugsy stuffed. I mean, he's… a cat. Aunt Ruth, she's really happy, but… the rest of us are kind of creeped out." I smiled. It all kind of made sense. "I can't fix this. And if its gonna be fixed, then… they're just going to have to do it themselves. You know, all I can do is-is tell the truth or otherwise I could lose the both of them."

I nodded kindly. She had figured it out for herself. She wasn't a child and I never should have treated her as such, but we were here now, and everything was right.

"I have to go," she said suddenly, "Do you need help cleaning up?"

I was caught off guard. I wasn't ready for her to go, "Uh…. You could… stay." It sounded more like a question then an offer. I stood with her, hoping I could keep her here even just for a few more minutes.

She sighed, "No, I have to go talk to my mom."

"You're sure about that?" I checked, even though I knew she was making the right decision.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I nodded in return and watched her leave my apartment for the second time in 24 hours. This time our parting was bittersweet, but I knew I would find her here again.


	19. Reality Bites Me Part 1

**Thoughts That Count**

**Episode 5 part 1**

**Ezra**

I collected papers from the desks and looked up when I heard the door slam shut.

"Hey there," Aria said cutely.

I instantly smiled, "Hey. I been thinking about you," ever since she came to my apartment, I never stopped thinking about her. Well I never really had from the moment I met her, but since that night it was only thoughts of the sparkle in her deep brown eyes and how I'd do anything to keep it there, "Uh, how are things with your family?"

She held her breath and nodded. It was on the back of her mind too, "They're tense and getting worse. Can you give me an excuse not to go home?" She raised her eyebrows and laughed, "Extra credit assignment or… six hour detention."

I laughed too, nervously shuffling the papers in my hands, "Um, I'm sorry. I actually can't stay late today. I've got this… thing," I finished lamely. She wasn't going to let me get away with that. I already knew it.

"Oh," She nodded as I returned to my desk.

"Well no. Its not a thing. Its just a um… thing," She looked at me skeptically. I was right, my lame answers were getting me no where. God this was embarrassing, "A reading, of a story… that I wrote," I explained with embarrassment.

Her face lit up, "You're reading it? Out loud?" I nodded in embarrassed shame, "Can I come?"

I looked up at her, "You can," _This was it. She was going to see my lame writing and leave me. I knew it._ "But if it sucks, I'm… going to have to hurt myself, you'd be a witness… It could get ugly."

She laughed, shaking her head at my admittedly a little ridiculous insecurity. I knew it wasn't that bad. And maybe I was flirting a little…

She set down the stack of papers I hadn't even remembered passing to her and leaned on my desk, "You're the teacher. I'm the student, remember?"

I laughed. _Who was flirting now? _"Yeah."


	20. Reality Bites Me Part 2

**Thoughts That Count**

**Episode 5 part 2**

**Ezra**

"Everything she'd known disappeared, drifting into the summer sky," I finished taking a sigh of relief. I was glad it was over, and it wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be. People in the crowded bar clapped and whistled as I made my way down from the stage.

I stopped occasionally on my way to where I'd seen Aria sit to accept comments from people in the crowd and speak to someone from the university who would congratulate me.

When I made it to where I could see Aria, I couldn't believe my eyes. Shaking her hand was my best friend Hardy, "Uh-What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, throwing down my story and pulling him in for a hug. I hadn't seen his since I'd graduated.

"Well, I thought I'd get some face time with the president of your fan club, apparently."

I looked from him to Aria and back again, "Wh-You two know each other?" I asked.

"Yeah, well, not as well as you two know each other. I heard about the bunk beds," Aria teased. I opened my mouth, wide eyed, to say something, but Hardy beat me to it. How much had he already told her?

"We just met," Hardy said, "But I'm glad I sat next to her. She kept kicking me so I wouldn't snore." I laughed at his joke. I couldn't believe where I'd ended up, but I kind of liked it.

"No, no, seriously. How… did you know about this?" I asked nervously, partly because I had gone to great lengths to make sure as few people as possible who I knew were here, and in part because I'd brought Aria. Both of them being here wasn't the best idea.

"I don't live in a cave. I saw it on the website, thought it was my duty to come heckle you!"

"Maybe I should be in a cave," I said freaking out a little, remembering Hardy's comment about snoring, "Was it really that bad?"

"No! It was beautiful!" Aria piped up, making me smile, "And that metaphor at the end-"

"Metaphor?" Hardy asked, dumbfounded, "I thought it was really about a kid who lost her balloon."

"You also thought Chitty-Chitty Bang-Bang was Mexican porn," I reminded him.

"That's true," Hardy said.

"Yeah, books aren't his thing," I said, remembering back to my college days, "He used to pay me in frozen burritos to write his papers."

"You know what would be great? If you told this same lame story while I had a beer in my hand. I'm grabbing a waitress!" Hardy ran off, and I turned to Aria, "I didn't know he was gonna be here," I said apologetically. Her expression told me she didn't mind, but we both knew what it meant.


	21. Reality Bites Me Part 3

**Thoughts That Count**

**Episode 5 Part 3**

**Ezra**

We'd settled into a little area near a dart bard in the back of the bar, and everything was going much smoother than I'd expected. Hardy and Aria got along great and so far there had been no awkward dodging of relationship questions. Or questions of why Aria was here.

"So I hook up with her in the library, but, uh-you can't get serious in the sociology stacks, right? So I take her back to my dorm room," Hardy continued telling a story and it suddenly hit me which one it was.

I laughed, throwing my dart, "I can't believe you're telling this story."

"Eh- Let him finish! I wanna hear," Aria protested. I couldn't believe she was hearing this story. If I thought my reading was going to be embarrassing…

"She wants to hear! So, I get her back, you know, _he's _sound asleep of course. I get her shirt off you know, things are happening, life is _good_," I shook my head, turning to hear Hardy finish out the story. This is where it got bad, "Then this geek right here, starts _laughing_! In his _sleep_! Now, he-e-he's done this before, but this chick, she does not believe that he's asleep-"

"Which I was," I defended.

"You laugh in your sleep?" Aria asked in surprise.

"Mmhmm," I admitted.

"That's cute," I smiled at her. One of my deepest darkest secrets, there hidden away in her eyes, along with our own. Hardy cleared his throat behind me and I turned away. Maybe his reasons for asking no questions weren't what I'd thought, "Its… better than snoring," Aria continued and I nodded.

"Right, Uh… you're up," I said to Hardy as he returned with the darts

"Ahh, nope. Its her turn."

"Take it for me. I'm gonna grab some… water," Aria said, slipping away into the crowd.

I slouched against the stair railing, waiting to see what Hardy would say.

"Dude, you are _so_ screwed," He said flatly.

"It-its not what you think it is," I told him. Its not like I was just hooking up with a student. He shot me a 'give me a break' look. "Don't give me that look! I didn't pursue this. It just happened," I defended. Its not like I purposely went into a bar on a Sunday afternoon looking to hook up with a girl who would turn out to be my high school English student. Nor was I the one who pursued its continuation. It all just fell into place.

"And that makes it okay?" Hardy questioned.

"Hardy," I stepped up, attempting to make a 'its no big deal' gesture, but he cut me off.

"Ezra, She's cute. She's smart. I get it. There's no argument, but she's your student man."

"Ah-That's not how it happened."

"It doesn't matter. When this is all over, she's gonna get a diploma, you're gonna get a pink slip. And an orange jump suit."

I opened my mouth to make another reply but I heard Aria come up, and sat down as if nothing had happened in her absence.

"So how about this. Looser of the next game buys fries?" She wagered.

"Sweet. Give it up," Hardy agreed, fist bumping her, and going to get the darts.

Aria rubbed my shoulder and I tensed up. I couldn't avoid the turth in Hardy's words.

"Hey, thank for this. I'm having fun," Aria whispered to me softly.

"Yeah, me too,"I I said. I got up and took the darts from Hardy, "Here, I'll go."

Suddenly I was wondering what I was doing here.


	22. Reality Bites Me Part 4

**Thoughts That Count**

**Episode 5 Part 4**

**Ezra**

When we left the bar I was still feeling uncertain. Although she didn't show it, I could tell Aria knew something was off. And something was. _We_ were. Maybe Hardy had been right.

I was skeptical about her coming back to the apartment, but ten minutes later I was unlocking the door with her hovering behind me. I shut the door behind me and continued to think silently. How could this all seem so _wrong_ all of a sudden?

"So are all college boys like the ones in that bar?" Aria asked lightheartedly as I dropped my keys on the table and shirked off my jacket, "Is it possible to say hello to a guy without putting them in a headlock?"

"Well maybe when you go to college, you'll find out for yourself," I said tonelessly. I still hadn't looked at her directly since my conversation with Hardy.

"Okay, stop," She said, suddenly dropping the "it'll blow over if I ignore it" act and causing me to look into her eyes.

Her eyes. They were so confusing. What did it mean that I fell apart when I looked into them? What did all of this mean? The bars, the classes, the apartment, the fights, the assignments… all mixed together. It made my head spin.

"Did Hardy say something?" I turned away again as soon as she spoke, walking across the small room, "About us? Or about me?" she questioned.

"No," I lied over-sarcastically, "Why would he? I was just having fun, in a bar, with a _high school_ student," putting it together like that made the sarcasm itself sound like more of a joke than the actual words. This was… _insane._

"You make it sound so awful."

"Well maybe it is. If you think about it-" I retorted, sinking onto the couch.

"Why?" she demanded. "Was I acting like a high school girl? Did I do anything to embarrass you?" I looked away, trying to find my bearings. I was torn between her words and Hardy's, echoing in my head, "Look, have I ever done that?"

"No, Its not about that," I told her, trying to decipher what it was about Hardy's words that had made me feel this way when I had been so ready to refute them as he spoke.

"Okay, then what is it about? I mean is it Hardy's problem, or is it yours? Where did this come from?" She asked softly. I could tell she was searching for me to meet her eyes, but for some reason as much as I wanted to in that moment, I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to look up at her and take her hands and say that I was acting stupid.

"Age is never an issue when we're together," She added.

"When it's just the two of us. But when we're out in the world, _people notice_," I jumped. I felt so bear. That's why I was so afraid. This, with her, suddenly didn't feel safe like it had in my car. It felt… terrifying.

"No, Hardy noticed. Look, he's your friend, and if you're okay with it, I really doubt it's going to bother him."

"Aria let's get real. In theory, we are a lot more wrong than we are right," I told her. There was no more denying it. We couldn't live in the world of fantasies and romances anymore, not with the outside world involved. The _real_ world, a world that wasn't just the two of us.

"You wanna be real? Forget about theory," she insisted, eaning forward to look me in the eyes, "What does it feel like? When we're together?"

I scoffed and looked away again, wiping my sweaty palms on my jeans as I searched for an answer, "Good," I stood up, wracking my brain for some other answer than the truth, one that went along with my conscience. But I couldn't bring myself to one, "It feels right."

I sighed, and finally stopped hiding, pouring out what I really needed to say, "I want to be with you. I want'ta hang out in a bar, introduce you to my friends, s-split a plate of fries like everybody else, but I don't think we can do that," _Everybody else… _they were there around me,_ but she… she was… "_When I'm with you, I don't care about anybody else."

"What? So are you talking yourself into this or out of it?" She asked with frustrated confusion.

Was I? "Yes! … N-no… Maybe…" I spat out with no direction. Which answer meant I wanted her here? Which answer meant I was also confused?

"So, let's review," She stood up from the arm chair across the sofa and I rubbed my neck, trying to find out what was making the lump rise in my throat, "Look, we're here now. And its just the two of us," She took my hand and her eyes shattered me into a million confused pieces again, "And its feels _good_. So let's not care together."

She placed her warm hand on my cheek and pulled my down to her lip. As we kissed, all of the pieces came back together.

_It was just the two of us, and it felt _good_…_


	23. Reality Bites Me Part 5

**Thoughts That Count**

**Episode 5 Part 5**

**Ezra**

I held her in the doorway to my apartment, trying to steal a few more seconds before she had to leave, holding her as close to me as I could. I pecked her again and again as she pulled away, trying to hold onto her until the last possible second.

"K, bye," she whispered so quietly as she turned away.

"Wait," I said, grabbing her arm, unwilling to lose her just yet, "You sure you have to go?" Any chance that I could convince her to stay would make this all seem more real. Right now it seemed like one of those romance novels where the girl always rambled on about how she couldn't get enough, always wanting to be closer…

Aria looked almost pained, "Yeah. It was so weird when I left home this morning. I'm… not really sure what I'm going to walk into." I nodded, sympathizing for her. In a way I convinced myself her staying would not just be for me. Those stolen seconds away from the real world were hers as well.

"I like having you here," I told her, no shame, no hiding it.

"Well, I didn't say I wasn't coming back," she alluded with a flirtatious wave of her eyebrows. I laughed. Knowing she'd come back made it easier to loosen my grip on her arm.

"What if I cook us dinner, tomorrow night?" She suggested.

"Oh," I said in surprise, "You cook?"

"Yeah. How do you feel about enhanced macaroni and cheese?" she asked slyly.

Enhanced? "Uh… Frightened. What do you mean by enhanced?"

"Well it means I'm cooking fettuccini, but I don't want you to get your hopes up."

"Ah," I breathed, enlightened. Maybe she'd be able to save us from any more of my so-called-cooking.

I leaned in to kiss her one last time before she left. She looked back one last time as she rounded the corner, tucking a strand of her thick dark hair back.

Closing the door to my apartment, I felt like I was on air. Somehow, everything was just perfect.


	24. Reality Bites Me Cut Scene: Finding A

**Thoughts That Count**

**Episode 5 Cut Scene 1**

**Ezra**

I had effectively drifted off to sleep instantly after Aria had left and didn't wake up until noon on Sunday. I had to get some work done before Aria got here. I had to get _a lot_ of work done, and by the time I got out of the shower it was already 1:45. She was supposed to be there at 6. There was no way I was going to finish everything.

I finally sat down with a red pen and a stack of no doubt, half-assed TKAM essays, and a red pen.

I got through the first ten or so without looking up at the clock. An accomplishment considering I was much more eager for Aria to show up than to read another essay.

It was 4:30. If I could just focus a little while longer-

There was a buzzing sound coming from somewhere in the apartment. At first I just thought it was a fly, but a few minutes later I heard it again and it didn't sound quite right to be an insect. I tried to ignore it and keep working but several minutes later I heard it again.

I threw down the papers and got up from the desk, trying to follow the source of the sound. After several minutes of effort, I was led to the coffee table, covered in books and paperwork. I heard the buzz again and began to dig through the pile on the table until I found Aria's small black cell phone among the papers. She must have left it.

I looked at the clock again. 5:15.

I sat it down on my desk and continued working, thinking it was probably just her friends trying to get ahold of her and it would stop soon enough.

Half an hour later it hadn't stopped and I was getting sick of it. I wondered if it was something important. Why else would someone keep texting her.

I picked it up and slid out the keyboard, opening the text.

**Lucky you, Aria! Other girls have to do their homework. You get to do the teacher… -A**

My jaw dropped. There was no way. I dropped the phone back onto the desk. This was _not_ happening.


	25. Reality Bites Me Part 6

**Thoughts That Count**

**Episode 5 Part 6**

**Ezra**

I sat at my desk, string at the message on her phone, waiting to hear the inevitable knock. I couldn't believe that I was actually stupid enough to think that a high school girl wouldn't run off and tell her friends. I may have been the teacher, but apparently, there were a few things I needed to learn.

I heard a heavy knock on the door and got up. The second the door was open she was rambling in a way I would have found adorable if I wasn't so pissed.

"Please tell me you have a really deep pan, and please tell me I left my phone here."

"You did," I said without inflection, looking straight into her eyes. It didn't take much for her to catch on.

"Ezra… What's wrong?" She stepped into the apartment and I held up her phone, not closing the door. She wasn't staying anyway.

"Ugh- I was… trying to work, and it it kept… buzzing. I thought it was an emergency, your parents or something, so I looked at it. Um, just take it," She took the phone from me, not breaking eye contact until she looked down at the message, "Who's A?" I demanded. _Who knew about us?_

"I don't know," She said, dumbfounded.

I didn't believe her. I'd already seen that she would do anything to keep us together. I wouldn't put it past her to lie now, "How many of your friends did you tell?"

"I didn't"

"'Cause if A knows, I'm thinking B and C and everybody else does too," I spat at her. So much for never doing anything that would get me in trouble. She had no idea what she'd done.

"The person who sent this is not my friend," She said frantically.

I took a deep breath, "You told me you were mature enough to handle this. Do you know what would happen if the school board or-or if anybody-"

"I didn't tell anyone! You have to believe me," she pleaded.

"Well I don't," I snapped. I wasn't going to listen to this anymore. I couldn't do this, "Just go. Go! Now."

She turned away and walked out. I slammed the door behind her. I had no idea what I was going to do if this got out. How could I have let it get this far.

**A/N Look for Thoughts That Count: Aria Season 2. I will be updating it week by week as they premier so I won't get behind as well as continuing to catch up on Season 1. Find Thoughts That Count: Aria Season 2 Episode 1 Part 1 on my page now!**


	26. There's No Place Like Homecoming Part 1

**Thoughts That Count**

**Episode 6 Part 1**

**Ezra**

Aria hadn't been at school for two days, but still I was glad I didn't have her class Friday morning, per chance she would show. I felt someone come up next to me and looked over my shoulder to find Aria. I couldn't escape this.

"Hey, can I talk to you?"

"Uh, I can't. I have a staff meeting."

"No, I-I just need a second-"

"I'm late." I walked faster. I was at work. That's the way it was supposed to be, and now I knew I was stupid for ever having risked it.


	27. There's No Place Like Homecoming Cut 1

**Thoughts That Count**

**Episode 6 Cut Scene 1**

**Ezra**

Saturday morning I woke up to the buzzer for my apartment going off. For a second I glanced over at my alarm clock thinking, if by chance it was Aria she was early.

Then I remembered: Aria wouldn't be coming over.

I got up and met the UPS guy at the door, signing off for the package.

I took it over to the kitchen counter and ripped open the heavy shipping envelope.

The book slid out into my hands. I'd forgotten I'd ordered it even though it was only a week ago. Sherwood Anderson. I bought it for Aria, a reminder that the world was always brighter outside of the four walls of our childhood. She didn't have to be held down in the drama of Rosewood.

Holding the book made me weary. I wanted to call her, to have her come over and give it to her, pretend like nothing had happened.

Maybe I could. Maybe I could escape Rosewood. Maybe if I weren't here, her and I would be safe.

Maybe I was the one who had to fix this.


	28. There's No Place Like Homecoming Part 2

**Thoughts That Count**

**Episode 6 Part 2**

**Ezra**

Holed up in one of the carnival booths, I hadn't seen Aria. I still wasn't sure if I wanted too/ I thought it might be so much easier if I didn't before I left. It would mean I might not have to come back.

"Hello?" A voice called from somewhere in the booth. I picked up the last beanbag and stepped out.

And there she was right in front of me. I scoffed. I couldn't escape this, her. I didn't know what I wanted anymore, but every time I saw here it just made everything less black and white, further gray.


End file.
